


Wearing Green

by Bread_Stars



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute, M/M, fluffy as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bread_Stars/pseuds/Bread_Stars
Summary: Angel likes to wear Green.Set during Waiting in the Wings. How this scene should've gone.





	

Lorne could feel the romantic vibes coming off Angel. He also knew, much to his disappointment, that Angel was straight. So of course him having a crush on the vampire was absolutely hopeless though he really couldn't help it.

And so after watching Angel sing Connor to sleep he decided to make an educated guess and step right in. Cordelia was the woman he was closest with so Cordy it was.

"Who wouldn't? With that sweet Irish lullaby you crooned. Just a hair flat on the bridge, but - more to the point - Cordelia?" He said at the end of the song.

"What about her?" Angel asked with apparent confusion on his face.

"I read you while you were singing, you big corn muffin, and uh, can't say as I blame. I mean, what a woman she's become." He stuttered slightly there but managed it get the sentence out.

"You're not supposed to be reading me. Anyway, you read me wrong."

"Sorry, strudel. It's not just when you're singing. We got a little term back in Pylea. Kyrumption?"

"I know it."

"Okay. When two great heroes come together..."

"There will be no coming together, okay? Everything we've been through together and all anybody wants to talk about is..."

"Can't fight Kyrumption, cinnamon buns. It's fate. It's the stars. Kyrumption is..." He trailed off.

"Stop saying that. And stop calling me pastries." Angel didn't mean that. He secretly loved it when Lorne called him all those weird nicknames he managed to come up with.

"You're a man of many limitations, Angel. But you're a man. You got a heart. And Cordelia is a hell of a lady. I mean, if I thought she'd like to wear green, I'd be elbowing you out of the way." His voice dropped to a whisper and he added under his breath. "Though I'd go for you if you weren't straight."

"What?" Angel's head snapped up.

"Huh?"

"What'd you just say?"

"Nothing." The Host tried.

"Lorne, vampire hearing." Angel reminded him.

"How could I forget." He sighed closing his eyes. "Damn me. Why did I do that? I should go."  
"Woah, I told you you'd read me wrong earlier, right?"  Angel stopped him from leaving by placing a hand on his arm.

"Yeah." Lorne said not convinced about what that had to do with this.

"Well the romantic feelings are for you. Not Cordy." Angel looked slightly nervous.

"For me?" 

"For you." He confirmed. "So, does this mean Connor might have two dads?"

"Is that your way of asking me out?" The Host grinned.

"Yes?"

"Then yes."

His confidence back, Lorne stepped forward closer to Angel so that the vampire could feel his breath. Angel responded by shuffling closer and in the end Lorne made the final move to press their lips together. Angel kissed him back and wrapped his arms around his back. Lorne let his arms rest on Angel's shoulders. The kiss couldn't have lasted more than a few seconds but it felt like so much longer for the two of them.

"Wow." Lorne breathed.

"Yeah. Very wow." Angel whispered back.

They'd been so engrossed in simply looking at one another and enjoying the proximity that they hadn't realised that Cordy had arrived.

"Alright then, we need to....." She started and trailed off when she saw them. Angel backed nervously away from Lorne who took to scratching the back of his neck. "About time. You two have been dancing around each other for waaaaay too long."

"We have?" They said in sync.

"Yep. It's been painful for the rest of us to watch you. It's been way obvious. Speaking of I need to tell those guys about this."

She rushed off back downstairs presumably to do just that. All doubt was drained when they heard her shout that it'd finally happened.  The pair blinked at each other before breaking out into grins.

"Well so much for letting them in slowly on that, Angel cake." Lorne smiled widely.

"Eh that'd be boring. Besides if we were to tell them it'd either be me brooding and everyone nagging me about what's wrong or you writing a song to tell them."

"Hey I'll gave you know I don't write songs." Lorne paused. "But other than that you've got it down to a T."

"So no problems?"

"No problems."  The Host agreed. "Now where were we before Cordy so rudely interrupted us?"

"About here I think." 

Angel moved closer and put his arms around Lorne so that they were once again in each other's space. He could feel his breath tickle his pale skin. In return Lorne place his hands on Angel's shoulders a smile playing at his lips.

"I think that's about right." He whispered softly as his left hand moving to stroke the back of his boyfriend's neck gently.

Angel didn't respond with words and instead closed the gap between them bringing their lips together in a kiss. Their first kiss had been simple and chaste but this one was more exploring each other and their boundaries. Angel's arms tightened around Lorne as the green demon continued to rub the back of his neck.

Eventually Lorne had to pull away for breath. Not all of them were undead. Some still relied on breathing for staying alive. His breath was quickened and hitched slightly as he looked deep into Angel's dark eyes.

"I love you, Angel." He found himself saying.

Angel searched his face before seemingly finding what he'd been searching for. "I love you too, Lorne." 

And in perfect timing to break such a moment, the rest of the gang appeared at the door with wide grins.

"Y'all owe me twenty bucks." Gunn proclaimed smugly.

"You bet on us?" Angel blinked.

"Yep. On how long it'd take you. Couldn't you gave sped up? I lost money because if this!" Cordy exclaimed as she handed a note over to Gunn.

"I'm sorry we didn't admit our feelings sooner for both our sakes." Lorne said as he and Angel finally remembered his close they were.

"I forgive you. Now we'll leave you alone now, promise." Cordy dragged Gunn away Fred following.

"Congratulations. You two deserve it." Wesley said quickly before following the others to go busy themselves.

Angel turned his gaze back to Lorne. He couldn't really ask for better from The Powers at the minute. He had great friends, a boyfriend he loved and a rewarding job saving people from evil. Right now things were good and he hoped they would stay that way.


End file.
